1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image formation apparatus using induction heating and a heat roller adjustment support method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image formation apparatus using induction heating, a heat roller, etc., is a consumable and thus needs to be replaced.
However, if an old heat roller is replaced with a new one, an error occurs between the placement positions of the heat rollers before and after the replacement and therefore the distance (gap) from the new heat roller to an induction heating coil does not necessarily become constant. If a heat roller placement error thus occurs, a change also occurs in power output because the gap varies and desired power output cannot be obtained. If power which is not desired power is thus output, a problem may occur in a fixing state between a toner image and paper.